1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to millimeter wave (MMW) phase modulators, and, more particularly, to MMW phase modulators employing liquid crystals or liquid crystal composites, e.g., polymer-dispersed liquid crystals (PDLCs), as the modulating dielectric.
2. Description of Related Art
Low cost antenna systems, and integrated modulators in monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs) are expected to grow at substantial rates. Examples of various applications are described below.